Fabrics carrying longitudinal ribs or beads of resin have several uses. In one use, fabric strips having such a bead along one edge are employed as tie-downs to secure upholstery or other covers over seat cushions. In such applications the bead of resin is commonly referred to as a listing bead, and it is known to extrude such resin beads along a free edge of a strip of fabric, such as in a one-up, two stage profile extrusion and overmolding process to form such products. Tie-downs with listing beads can be sewn into seams or to the edge of the upholstery and engaged with clips or hog rings to hold the upholstery in place, either to a foam cushion or directly to a seat frame.
Bead-carrying fabrics also have other uses. Improvements in the methods of producing such products, and in the products themselves, are sought, either for covering foam cushions or other applications.